I Will
by altainara
Summary: [Vkook/Taekook] "Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal padaku. Aku tahu—maksudku, kau tak ingin terus terang denganku. Aku hanya—" Jungkook menghembuskan nafas bergetar, tenggorokannya kering begitupun isi kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu apa arti diriku di matamu.". Age gap!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Will © altainara**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit.**

 **warn:** **age gap** **, fluff, typo(s), etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

.

.

"Hentikan, Tae, kau menaruh terlalu banyak gula." Jungkook mendelik, menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang akan menaruh satu kotak gula lagi kedalam mug-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau peduli dengan hal seperti ini."

Jungkook mendengus, menyesap segelas Americano pahitnya. Suara pengunjung samar menjadi latar kesunyian diantara dirinya dan Taehyung, wangi khas kopi yang menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kafe, juga hangat sinar matahari yang mengenai punggungnya.

Semua seakan pas, ketidakyakinan di hati masing-masing, juga tatapan lembut untuk satu sama lain. Jungkook menyukainya. Keheningan menenangkan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, bukanlah sesuatu yang canggung. Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama mengetahui ini.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu," Ujar Jungkook, menegakkan punggung. Ia mengambil sisa dua kotak gula milik Taehyung dan meletakkannya diatas piringnya. "Tidak lagi."

Taehyung membuat wajah mencemooh. "Apa ini, kau ibuku sekarang?"

Jungkook kembali membulatkan kedua mata—menggemaskan—dan Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Kembali menyesap kopi-nya yang terlampau manis, yang baru ia sadari. Ia tak menyadarinya ketika Jungkook berubah tegang, serius menatapinya sembari ujung jarinya bertaut satu sama lain—gugup.

"Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal padaku. Aku tahu—maksudku, kau tak ingin terus terang denganku. Aku hanya—" Jungkook menghembuskan nafas bergetar, tenggorokannya kering begitupun isi kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu apa arti diriku di matamu."

Taehyung terdiam. Jemarinya bergerak memainkan pegangan mug kopinya, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kemarin."

"Kukira kita sepakat untuk tak membahasnya."

"Tae… Kau menangis dan aku berlagak tidak melihatnya, itu tolol sekali."

Taehyung mendesah pelan. Ujung jarinya bergerak menelusur pinggiran meja, mengalihkan sejenak isi pikirannya yang tak karu-karuan. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, menatap lantai, ujung sepatunya bergesekan dengan kaki meja. Ingatannya dipaksa kembali pada kejadian lusa kemarin, dimana ia menangis dalam diam dipelukan Jungkook—terlalu intim hanya untuk sekedar _teman biasa._ Terlalu intim hanya untuk orang yang ia kenal dalam hitungan hari.

Dan Kim Taehyung bungkam dengan alasan mengapa ia menangis.

"Lupakan saja. Hal itu, yeah, cukup memalukan."

Kekecewaan jelas terpancar di binar mata Jungkook, ia hanya pintar menyembunyikannya. Taehyung menenggak habis kopinya yang tak lagi panas, merasa bersalah jauh di lubuk hatinya. Keduanya terdiam, diam yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Diam yang mencekik dan canggung.

"Baiklah. Aku siap mendengar kapan saja jika kau ingin bicara."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak ke jemari Jungkook yang berada diatas meja. Menggenggamnya erat, seakan menyalurkan semua perasaannya disana.

"Kukira kau menjadikanku selingkuhanmu, Tae. Aku marah sekali, kau tahu."

Taehyung terkekeh sekilas, mendekatkan jemari mereka yang bertautan ke dekat bibirnya. Jungkook merasakan punggungnya bergetar saat napas Taehyung menerpa tangannya. "Dia mantan istriku, kau pergi sebelum aku dapat menjelaskan. Dasar egois."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga kerutan terlihat disekitar matanya. Lucu. Taehyung gemas ingin menciumnya—

"Kook?"

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung, memberinya tatapan bertanya. Ia melihat senyuman tulus itu, matanya penuh dengan afeksi yang Jungkook tak pernah lihat. Jungkook melebarkan matanya ketika Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman diatas punggung tangannya, sedikit lama dan rasanya ciuman itu masih disana bahkan ketika Taehyung telah melepaskannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kook."

Dan Jungkook tersenyum, merasakan aliran darah menuju ke kedua pipinya. Panas. Kemudian dengan senyuman merekah yang teramat indah, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka akan melewati ini bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:**

 **halo !  
terima kasih sudah baca :) kemungkinan bakal buat sekuel berchapter kalo banyak yg suka hehe**

 **jgn ragu2 ninggalin review ya^^**

 **[ Nara ]**


End file.
